Xion's Red Scare
by number14xion
Summary: Xion has to deal with a scary new change. Good thing Roxas and Mama Axel are always around. My contribution to AkuRokuShi Day. It is exactly what you think it is.


******It's AkuRokuShi day and instead of writing something fluffy or angsty or smutty I wrote.. this. It's exactly what you think it is.**

"Axel! Axel, _wake up_!"

Axel sat up in bed, groggy and disoriented. The clock on is bed said it was just past three in the morning. He could hear Roxas calling out to him from the hallway. _What the hell is going on?_ The yearning to lay back down was overwhelming, but he figured the frantic knocking at his door would make that a little difficult.

He opened up to a panicky Roxas who had his arm around a very distraught Xion. He glanced between them. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"We need your help!" Roxas pleaded. "Something's wrong with Xion!"

"What do you mean?"

Xion stepped out from beside Roxas, sniffling and shaking. Something immediately caught Axel's eye. The front of Xion's pajama pants were stained dark red. "I don't know what happened, but I think I'm dying," she wailed. "I woke up because my stomach hurt and then I realized I was _bleeding_."

Axel blinked. As he processed this, his face slowly reddened. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do not get paid enough this."

"What, Axel?!" Roxas demanded.

"Good news, Xion. You're not dying. In fact, this is part of the beautiful cycle of life," he explained dryly.

Xion looked less scared, but more confused. "What do you mean?"

He scratched his head nervously. "Uh, look I'm not really the best person to explain this."

"Then who is?" Xion asked.

"Well … A girl, probably. The problem with that being, there's only one other girl around …"

Roxas and Xion looked at each other then back at Axel. They made it clear that they would not be waking _her_.

Sensing their apprehension, Axel sighed. Why did he get stuck with this? He threw one last glance at his bed longingly before shutting the door. "Alright, come with me." The other two nervously followed him through the corridor. At her door, Axel shot a look at the Roxas that said, _You fucking owe me. _He knocked on the door three times. "Larxene, it's Axel." He waited, no answer. He knocked one more time, and a few seconds later Larxene threw open the door, looking more furious than he'd ever seen.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"I need your help."

"With what, fire-crotch?"

Axel gritted his teeth but ignored the insult. "Xion has, uh, a little problem."

"What the-" Larxene glanced at the younger girl. When she saw this _little problem_, she cackled with laughter. "Aunt Flo came to visit you, huh?"

Xion looked at her in a mixture of confusion and fear.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Hang on." She receded into her room and came back a few seconds later holding a box. She tossed the mysterious box towards at Xion, said, "Go nuts," then slammed her door.

Axel beat on the door. "Wait, Larxene!"

"Whaaat?!" she half groaned, half shrieked as she yanked the door open again.

"She still needs someone to teach her … stuff," he pleaded.

"I've done enough for these brats. Teach her yourself," she snarled. "And _don't_-" she pointed her finger in his face "-wake me up again."

She slammed the door again and the argument seemed over. Axel reluctantly turned back towards the other two, groaning internally. "Uh, let's go somewhere we can talk."

The trio made their way to Xion's room. Xion stood awkwardly, clutching the box Larxene had given her, the stain on her pants slowly growing. Roxas stood next to her, anxiously drumming his fingers. "Alright, Xion," Axel began. Xion waited, but Axel was at a loss for words. "Umm … What you're going through- what's happening right now … Uh, it's perfectly normal."

"O-kay?"

Axel sighed, a common thing tonight, it seemed. "I don't really know all the mechanics or anything, but girls have, like, these eggs."

"Eggs?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, but not like the eggs you eat for breakfast," he explained. He could tell he was fucking this up so bad. "Really tiny eggs that could possibly turn into babies. And I guess every month one sits in your stomach - or something - and when it doesn't turn into a baby it, uh, empties out."

"Hm." Xion contemplated all this.

"Wait," Roxas piped up, "how does an egg become a baby?"

"Well," Axel said hesitantly, "boys have something else, like a seed. And the two together make a baby."

"How do they get together?" Xion asked.

Axel's face went as red as Xion's pants. "That's enough questions for today. What's important is that there's nothing wrong with Xion."

"So what do I do about the blood? And what is this box Larxene gave me?"

"Uh, you know where the blood is coming out?"

Xion nodded.

"Okay - well, uh … Ya know, let me see it." Xion handed Axel the box. He opened it carefully and pulled out a piece of paper. As he scanned over it, a wave of relief washed over him. "Alright, here's some directions. They seem clear enough, but I guess let me know if you need any help."

She took the box back from him, still confused, but noticeably calmer. "Thank you, Axel," she said and left for the bathroom.

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered, just silently hoping she wouldn't come back and he would have to teach Xion how to use a tampon. Awkwardly, he turned towards Roxas. "You should probably go get her some clean pajamas."

"Okay." Roxas moved stiffly out the door, almost shaken by all this as Xion was, which wasn't really too much of surprise to Axel. Those kids were like two peas in a pod. As Axel removed Xion's stained sheets, he was very thankful the sight of blood didn't bother him. He had already dumped the sheets in the laundry and come back with the fresh ones when Xion returned in clean pajamas with an anxious Roxas following behind her.

"How do you feel?" Roxas asked, concern just dripping from every word.

"Weird," she said, "but better."

"Those, uh, things worked?" Axel asked.

Xion nodded. "How long is this bleeding going to happen?"

"About a week, I think."

"A _week_?" Her eyes widened in shock. "I have to go through this a _week_ every _month_?"

Axel offered a supportive smirk. "'Fraid so."

"This is terrible …" Xion sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. "Do boys go through anything like this?" Roxas looked to Axel for this, seeming very worried.

"No, not really." He patted Xion's shoulder. "Sorry, it's kind of a female exclusive thing."

She shook her head. "Oh well. I can deal with it. Don't have much of a choice, right?"

"'Fraid not."

"It's okay, Xion," Roxas assured her. "We'll be there for you! Right, Axel?"

"Yeah, of course," Axel muttered, thoroughly uncomfortable with this conversation, this night, his life. "Okay, I think everyone's all good, right? Let's get back to bed."

"Okay. Thanks, both of you," Xion said. "I don't know what I would do if you two weren't there for me."

Later, when he finally got Roxas to stop sneaking back to Xion's room to check on her, Axel plopped back into bed, trying to savor the couple of hours before the day's missions started. He felt like he barely blinked when there was banging on his door. _This again?_ He swiftly opened the door expecting to find Roxas or Xion, but to his intense displeasure, it was Larxene smirking in front of him. "Rise and shine, match stick. You're with me today and we're leaving _extra_ early so I can get back to bed before you and the trykes wake me up again!"

Axel felt the color drain from his face. As Larxene dragged him from his room he thought, _The things I do for those kids…_

******I know my timeline here is completely messed up, just try not to think about it too much. Also with Xion getting her period, some girls do actually get it at a later age so it could be her first. Or if this takes place shortly after joining the Organization it could be her first time getting it since being 'born.' I dunno. This was just a late night headcanon. Don't take it too seriously haha.**

******Happy AkuRokuShi Day!**


End file.
